Case of the Clownnapping
by duo2nd
Summary: Kim, her family and Ron were invited by Dr. Edmond Van Tickle To Circus Town. It turned out that Dr. Edmond is a clown. Put simply, this is a Kim PossibleJoJo's Circus CrossOver.
1. Prologue and Act One

Case of the Clownnapping

A Kim Possible/JoJo's Circus Fanfiction

By: Duo 'God of Death' Maxwell is somehow, the first Kim Possible/JoJo's Circus Fanfiction story ever, I'm serious. Some characters from both series were used here to give the story some funny but action-packed touch. Also, the fanfic would take a lot of time to finish. So please patience in a must.

Copyrights:

Jojo's Circus © 2006 Jim Jinkins/David Campbell/Lisa Heart Jinkins/Eric Weiner, Disney.

Kim Possible © Bob Schooley/Mark MaCorkle, Disney.

Prologue:

"YOU TWEEBS! Get back here!"

Sunday Morning, as usual in the Possible Family house in Middleton, Jim and Tim had been chased by Kim because of their grooming robot gone nuts and ruined Kim's hair. She started to chase the two downstairs and ends in the kitchen, where Mrs. Possible is preparing breakfast. She notice kimmy's bad hairdo. "Whoa. What happened to your hair Kimmy?" Mrs. Possible asked. "Mom, those tweebs messed up my hair again!" She said while pointing her fingers to the twins. Her hair was streaked upward into the ceiling.

"Mom, we just improved our grooming robot so he can't ruin someone who wanted a haircut." Jim said. "But we accidentally forgot to insert the program chip inside." Tim said. "And this happens." Kim said to the twins. "Remember tweebs, my room: Off Limits. My Kimunicator: Off Limits. My Hair: DOUBLE OFF LIMITS!" Kim said, totally frustrated. "Sorry." Both the twins apologized. "Hey! How about we work on the rocket fuel?" Tim said to his twin. "Cool! Let's do it." Jim agreed, and the tweebs took off to the garage to work on their creation. Just then, Ron enters the scene (Earlier, he entered in the front door of the Possible Family house). "Hi KP." Ron said to Kim, until he noticed the hair. "Whoa! What's with the new style KP?"

"Don't ask." Kim said as she combs her hair. "Sorry, I guess that style suits you." Ron bluffs. "Ron!" Kim said angrily. "Okay! Okay! Well good thing I and Rufus were going to Bueno Nacho tonight." Ron said happily as Rufus pops out from his pocket and did the same expression as Ron. "Let me guess: Chiburrito night?" Kim guessed.

"Yehey!" Rufus rejoiced. "How did you know KP?" Ron asked. "It's obvious, Bueno Nacho announced it when you invented the Chiburrito." Kim said. "Yeah I know. My parents need to go to Norway to visit their relatives." Ron said. "And I need to stay with you for a while until my parents return." He continued as he smells some toast. "Is there are toast in here?" Ron asked. Mrs. Possible was now serving breakfast to the two. "Well yes Ron. Kim, your father will be down any minute now." Mrs. Possible reminded the two.

"Thanks mom." Kim said as she, Rufus and Ron starts to eat their breakfast. "Ron, I guess sometimes your family was a bit weird." Kim said. "Hey! Don't say that! Your hair is really………" Before he can continue, Kim became really angry and stared Ron. "Yipe!" Rufus said as he scurries back into Ron's pocket. "Okay, so your hair isn't weird today." Ron said in a scared tone.

Finally, Mr. Possible came to the scene with a letter. "Hi dear." Mrs. Possible said. "Hi Mr. Possible, you know, Ron's is in the house." Ron said and bragged. "Hi dad, any news?" Kim asked. "Yes, Kimmy, guess what?" Mr. Possible said. "Let's see………been promoted again dad?" Kim guessed. "Wrong Kim." Mr. Possible said. "So what Mr. P?" Ron asked. "Well you won't believe this; my college friend Dr. Edmond Van Tickle is inviting us to his hometown." Mr. Possible said the good news. "That's nice dear. It's a good thing that your old friend recognized your skill as a Rocket Scientist." Mrs. Possible said. "Wait Dad. Where is Dr. Edmond's hometown anyway? You know he could live next door." Kim asked her parents.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Possible looked at each other in brief silence. Then, they looked at Kim and Ron and tell them the answer "Circus Town." They simply answered. Kim, Ron and Rufus were confused on the place, as well as the invitation as they looked each other.

(Playing Opening song: Call Me, Beep Me)

ACT ONE:

A couple of hours later after hearing the news, the Possible Family along with Ron and Rufus left Middleton and travel by Army plane thanks to Commander Perry. The flight would take about 70 minutes before it reaches Circus Town.

After 70 minutes, the plane lands on Circus Town Airport and the whole family including Ron and Rufus got off the plane. Kim then gives thanks to the Commander. "Thanks for the lift Commander Perry." She said. "It's at least I can do for you after you helped us on the terrorist incident in Afghanistan." Perry replied. "No big. We just only carry some medical supplies for the soldiers and foiled Bin Laden's plans, so not the drama." Kim said. "Well that's okay Kim. And I guess your father was respected in the Science world. Well see you later Kim; we got to bring order back in Iran." Perry said as went back to the plane. "Well, I guess we need to go on." Mr. Possible said and the whole family agreed.

Minutes later, they finally went inside the airport, showed their passport and finally went out into the airport parking lot. They finally saw a clown car waiting for them and also a fat clown with red hair, a big red nose and wear a large clown costume. "Whoa. Where's Dr. Edmond?" Kim asked his father. "Yeah Mr. Possible, we can only see a clown and his car." Ron said. "Uh huh." Rufus agreed on what Ron said. "Don't worry; he's Dr. Edmond Van Tickle. Isn't that right?" Mr. Possible said. "Righty-yo, Shelby! Oh yeah, I'm now called Mr. Tickle now." The clown said as he winked at the two, proving he's Dr. Edmond. The two opened their mouth, but no words would come out. They had no clue that they were facing up to Dr. Edmond this way. "Whoa! I didn't know he was a clown!" Ron said. "Cool!" Both the twins said. "I don't believe it." Kim said, a bit smug.

After that coincidence, the family was inside Mr. Tickle's car, approaching to his humble home. As the car rides through different places in Circus Town, Mr. Tickle and Mr. and Mrs. Possible talked about their successes, Kim was still in a smug hearing about Mr. Tickle's new life. "I can't believe it. My dad has a CLOWN friend for a Professor?" Kim said. "Kim, you know clowns were sometimes good." Ron cheers her up. "Ron, he's Dr. Edmond Van Tickle. I don't know why he gave up science and became a clown." Kim wondered. "Well maybe it's family tradition. Or their parents don't agree. Or how about we ask Wade perhaps?" Ron suggests. "Fine by me." Kim said as she pulls out her Kimunicator and contacts Wade. "Wade, do you know a person named Dr. Edmond Van Tickle?" Kim asks.

Wade responded on the Kimunicator. "Let me guess, you were in Circus Town right?"

"Duh?"

"Okay. Let me tell you this, Dr. Edmond Van Tickle is a renowned Scientist who went to the same academy as your father and you know who." Wade said. "Drakken right?" Kim guessed. "Bingo! In the academy days, he developed a blueprint for the machine called the Geoseismic Converter."

"Geo what?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Geo, as in, slang for earth." Kim said metaphorically. "Yeah, I almost forgot that." Ron said. "Anyway, back to the topic. The Geoseismic Converter is a special generator that can convert geothermal heat into much powerful seismic energy. It was used for earthquake research" Wade explained. "For short?" Ron asked. "It can create Earthquakes. But why did Mr...I mean, Dr. Edmond Van Tickle discontinued the project?" Kim asked. "Simple. There is a possibility that they will use it for evil." Wade explained. "Like Draken?" Ron guessed. "Right there Ron." Wade said. Mr. Tickle then looked at the two discussing about his past career. "'Guess you two were discussing about my past career right?" Mr. Tickle asked.

"Yes Dr. We really don't know you developed a dangerous weapon back there." Kim said. "I know, since Dru showed us the Phoebe Project, we almost laughed. Until I heard that he improved it and tried to kidnap your dad and the other scientists." Mr. Tickle said. "Yeah, I do remember that." Ron said as he thinks with Rufus. "Riiight. I think that's the reason why you discontinued your personal project." Kim said. "I hope you're right. You know he somehow stole some of the plans on my Geoseismic Converter. I hope he didn't build it." Mr. Tickle worriedly said.

We then now go to Draken's new hideout in the east forest in Circus Town. The hideout was built like a giant fortress with a strange giant contraption on the back. The walls has high security and it was heavily guarded by Teddy Bears (I'm serious, Teddy Bears). Inside, as usual, Drakken and his assistant Shego were totally watching on the town.

"Okay, this is the worst hideout you ever built. In Circus Town with some Teddy bears as your workers." Shego said annoyingly. "Would this get any worse?" She said again. Drakken however, was working on a big doomsday device. "Not now Shego, I'm finishing my Geoseismic Annihilator." Drakken said as he works. "Well, I didn't know you picked a spot for me to go bananas, just to build your doomsday device." Shego said, looking at the mad scientist. "And also you're much crazier than the man who is running naked in a Blink 182 music video." Shego continued as she watches the music video on her portable player.

"Shego, that's not why I picked this spot to set up my Geoseismic Annihilator, there's much better reason for that." Drakken said as he finished working the Geoseismic Annihilator. "I got much better scheme in my mind." Drakken said in an evil tone. "And that is?" Shego said confusingly as Drakken shows two photos of the men she must bring to their evil hideout. "You there, must kidnap my old colleagues who laughed on my early project!" Draken said.

"Hm……Mr. Possible and……who's is this guy?" She asked while pointing to the right photo of Mr. Tickle. "That, my assistant, is Dr. Edmond Van Tickle, the one who created the blueprints of the Geoseismic Generator, now Geoseismic Annihilator." Drakken explained. "But he's a clown, how do you suppose he create this Geoseismic Generator?" Shego asked. "Simple, he retired from being a professor and became a clown instead. His daughter, JoJo Van Tickle somehow had inherited his genes as a former professor." Drakken said. "Yeah, so should I kidnap her also?" Shego said annoyingly. "No. Just get the big fish as I said. Now go!" Drakken commanded. "Alright! Alright!" Shego said as she leaves the hideout by plane and starts finding Mr. Possible and Mr. Tickle.

Back at Circus Town, the whole Possible Family along with Ron and Rufus was now inside Mr. Tickle's house after they arrived. The house looks like a gigantic clown shoe, not like Old Mother Hubbard's. Inside, everyone was impressed on the Tickle Family's gesture as Peaches, Mr. Tickle's wife bring them some snacks. "Well it's really a coincidence that we didn't have guests from another town, especially the old friend of my husband." Peaches said. "Thank you. You really are a good cook Mrs. Tickle, especially you married a former scientist." Mrs. Possible said. "Hi. Hi. Hi. Well you know my husband really liked his new career." Peaches said. "Well you really impressed on them dear, my old friend here is now a renowned rocket scientist, her wife is a Brain Surgeon, they have smart twins, and a good teenage sister who goes saving the world." Mr. Tickle.

"You heard that Jim." Tim said. "Yeah!" Jim said.

"No big. It's what I do. Ron and Rufus helped me also." Kin said. "Yes Mrs. T! 'Cause I got the Ron Factor!" Ron said. "Heh Heh!" Rufus agreed. Peaches was really impressed and said: "Well that's nice. I hope you could meet our daughter."

"Your daughter, you mean you had a daughter?" Kim said confusingly.

"Yesseree Kim." Mr. Tickle said. "Whoa, I didn't know you got a daughter Mr. T." Ron said. "Of course they had Ron. Her name is JoJo. She's about 6 years old." Mrs. Possible said. "A 6-year old, I guess she could be a bit spoiled." Kin said. "That's not funny Kimmy-cub. She's a training clown here. And also an animal lover, she has a pet lion named Goliath. And I guess she has some of my friend's genes in her." Mr. Possible said. "That means, she maybe a bit smart." Kim guessed. "Well I guess so; my husband here has some sort of secret lab under my house, trying to experiment on something. This makes me a bit annoyed at night." Peaches said annoyingly as she looks at Mr. Tickle. "But dear, that's not a big problem." Mr. Tickle said in a sheepish grin. "Oh no! Last day you give me your experimental shampoo that turned my hair into concrete and I almost can't move that time!" She said, remembering how hard for her to move when she was on the floor with her hair was turned into concrete that time. "But I'm the one who give you the antidote. Well maybe JoJo made the antidote because of my guidance." Mr. Tickle said. "Whoa! Hooshah!" The twins said in excitement. "I guess you reminded me of the twins." Kim said.

"Well….." Mr. Tickle said as she looked at his watch. "Oh gee, it's 2:00 PM. I guess me and my buddy had some issues to discuss." Mr. Tickle said. "That's okay. I and Ron will take a look around in this town." Kim said to the two. "Okay Kim." Mr. Possible agreed. "And also, could you go to Circus School and check my daughter for a while? I know you will do it." Mr. Tickle said. "No problemo Mr. T! Were on it!" Ron agreed as Kim and Ron left the house through the front door. As both of them left the house, Shego was looking on the two. "He Heh! This mission could be a piece of cake. And I bet Kim Possible can stop me." Shego said in a evil tone while hiding on the roof.

A couple of hours later, Kim and Ron arrived at Circus School. The place looks like a smaller version of the big top circus. "Are you sure about this? I think we shouldn't accept this." Kim said. "Kim, you know sometimes kids were a bit hard to handle. But this one would be a piece of cake." Ron said. "Mmm…cake!" Rufus said. "Let's go in, shall we?" Kim said, a bit annoyed. The two went inside the school and take a look. They saw a scene that was a bit crazy: cream pies on the left side, some juggling bowling pins and other circus-related stuff. Ron was really amazed on the equipment. "Whoa! This place is much better than clown camp in Camp Gottagrin." Ron said. Rufus scurry around and tried on a mole rat sized clown costume and starts juggling. "Nice one Rufus." He said while Rufus was juggling. Just then, a clown lady with green hair, yellow make-up, red headband and wears a green blouse with strange yellow and purple drop patterns, orange sleeves, red pants and green clown shoes showed up.

"Oh! So you two must be Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, the two best super snoops." The lady said. "Thank you miss, Is this the school where Dr. Edmond Van Tickle's Daughter was studying?" Kim asked. "Of course Kim, I'm their teacher Mrs. Kersplatski. So why did you visit us all of a sudden?" She said. "Well, the Tickle Family invited us here to Circus Town. Friend issues." Kim said. "And I'm invited too because my family is in vacation in Norway." Ron said. "Well isn't that exiting? Come you two, I'll introduce you to my students." Mrs. Kersplatski said. She showed Kim and Ron to the inner room of the school where all the circus performers in training were studying. Inside, they saw only three students. The students saw Mrs. Kersplatski along with Kim and Ron. "Class, I like you to meet Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable."

"Hello Mrs. Possible and Mr. Stoppable." The students greeted.

"Well, I guess it's not hard to find Mr. T's Daughter." Ron said. "We'll see." Kim said. She first asked a young cowboy clown who has dark violet hair, orange clown nose and wears a cowboy hat, a striped shirt with green sleeves, a maroon colored cowboy vest with a sheriff star badge in it, purple shorts, a red shoe on the left foot and a blue one on the right. "Excuse me; does the daughter of Dr. Edmond Van Tickle study with you?" Kim asked. "Of course Mrs. Possible, I'm her best friend. I'm Skeebo Seltzer." He introduced himself. "Well Kim, looks like JoJo and Goliath will be out in a moment. JoJo got some problems with her pet lion Goliath." A girl with light purple hair, yellow skin and a pink clown nose wears a pink stripped dress, blue long socks and a pair of ballet shoes said. "Oh I almost forgot, I'm Trina, Trina Tightrope." She introduced while taking a bow.

"So you're a ballerina right?" Ron asked. "Of course Mr. Stoppable." Trina said. Then, a red-haired girl clown stood up. "I don't know, but it seems that Mrs. Possible did all the work while you were getting the boo-boos." She said. "HEY! That wasn't fair. I also foiled some villains!" Ron retorted. "Ron, were here to check on Dr. Edmond's daughter, not to become a class bully on a school of clowns." Kim warned. "Well your partner in crime's right." Mrs. Kersplatski said. "Tsk! Tsk! Tsk!" Rufus said, looking at Ron. Just then, a young clown girl, with pure red hair, wears a yellow long sleeved shirt with a blue collar, blue end sleeves and has some violet, blue and dark blue spot patterns in various sizes. She also wears red and orange vertical stripped pants, blue socks, red shoes and a blue hat with a red ball on top along with a young pet lion appeared. "Mrs. Kersplatski, is she Kim Possible?" The girl asked.

"Of course JoJo. Looks like your father asked her to check you." Mrs. Kersplatski said. Kim can't believe what she saw. The young clown girl is Mr. Tickle's daughter. "I don't believe it. She's JoJo? I thought she would look like a……"

"Nerd?" JoJo said. "No. I guess you looked beautiful, as a kid your age. I'm Kim Possible, and this is my sidekick Ron." Kim introduced. "And that's Rufus." Ron said as he saw Rufus befriends with the young lion, whose respond is a lick. Rufus was cover in saliva as he shakes it off. "Hi Kim! Hi Ron! Hi Rufus! I'm Joanna-Joan Van Tickle; you can call me JoJo for short. And that lion over there is Goliath." JoJo introduced. "Yep!" Goliath responded. "Well that's nice. My family visited yours because my dad and your dad were college friends." Kim said. "Your dad told me you somehow carried his genes as a scientist." Ron said as Rufus and Goliath tried to juggle each other. "Well I guess you're right. I do somehow invent some stuff by mistake. And I red part one of universal physics, I think that's the reason I can balance some clown pins much easier." JoJo explained. "Whoa! That's neat!" Ron said. "Well, I guess that what happens when a Clown and a former Rocket Scientist reproduce." Kim said. "So Mrs. K, do you have some other hobbies other than teaching?" Ron said. "Of course. Do you want to see Kim?" Mrs. Kersplatski said. "Oh boy, I'm not gonna………."

"…Like this." Kim said as she tries to move. It looks like she was beaten up 20 times by Mrs. Kersplarski in martial arts as she tries to help her. "Whoa. You did bring Kim down Mrs. K." Ron said, amazed. "Well, Mrs. Kersplatski knows Martial Arts; she's a 20th level Black Belt." JoJo said. "We sometimes saw her practice during Saturday mornings, isn't that nice?" Skeebo said. "Yeah, It feels that my bones is about to crack like a window." Kim said as she tries to dust off her clothes. Suddenly, her Kimunicator starts to beep. "Kim, what was that?" Maya asked. "It's my Kimunicator, I'll answer it now." She said. Kim pulls out the Kimunicator and answers the call. "Go on Wade." Kim said.

Wade responded on the Kimunicator. "Kim! We got a major problem! I just received a major SMS from Mrs. Possible. It's trouble, and it's bad."

"How's that bad Wade, really bad?" Kim asked. "Major bad, Shego broke into the Tickle Family house and kidnapped both your dad and Dr. Edmond Van Tickle!" Wade responded. "No way! Kim, if there's a Shego………" Ron said seriously. "There's a Drakken!" Kim said seriously also.

End of Act One.


	2. Act Two

ACT TWO:

"No!" JoJo said sacredly as she runs immediately to her house. Goliath followed her, really worried about JoJo. "Great! Now my dad is kidnapped the second time! Ron!" Kin said sternly. "I'm on it Kim." Ron said as they tried to follow JoJo and Goliath. "Class! This maybe serious! Let's follow them and see what's wrong!" Mrs. Kersplatski said to her students. The students agreed and they also followed JoJo, Goliath, Kim and Ron back to the Tickle Family house.

JoJo, Goliath, Kim, Ron, Mrs. Kersplatski and the students finally arrived at the Tickle Family house. It was devastating; the whole placed was thrashed by Shego as they went inside. Kim and Ron saw this. "Whoa. I didn't know she took the house down KP." Ron said, looking at the damage. Then, they saw Peaches, Mrs. Possible and the twins unharmed. "Mom!" Kim said as she rushed to the survivors. "Tell me this really happened." Maya said. "Kim, Shego just broke inside the house and tired to kidnap both your dad and JoJo's. They started to resist until they brought the house down. And she took them away from here." Mrs. Possible explained. "And the twins?" Kim asked. "Were fine, thanks to our new shield pens and pencils, it somehow saved our lives." Jim said. "Wow. You boys were great!" Ron cheered.

"Oh no, Me and my husband were married years ago. Now this happened! Now what's next?" Peaches said annoyingly. "Whoever that girl is working on, she's gotta pay!" She said, crunching her fists. "Well, that's not the way for a clown to behave Mrs. T." Ron said. JoJo however, was really sad hearing that her father was kidnapped. Goliath and Rufus looked at her. "No. He's the one who stand for me when I discovered that I also got his smarts. Now, I don't know what I will do." JoJo said sadly as tears formed on the corner of her eyes. "I…..I don't know what to do? (Sniff) I don't know. (Sob) I wanted my dad back! (Sniff) I WANT MY DAD BACK! (Sob)" JoJo starts bawling hysterically. She cried like a love starved kindergartener, having no fate in her hands. She cried so desperate, even Goliath starts to cry also. Rufus gave him a hanky and pat him on the shoulders. Everyone saw her crying, even Kim. "JoJo…." Kim said as she felt sorry for her. "Don't cry JoJo, you know you're the one who sometimes helped us on our daily problems." Skeebo said as he tires to cheer her up. "You mustn't cry like that. Even Goliath became concerned on you." Trina said. "Yeah. You know that were here to help you. That was friends were for." Maya said also.

Peaches walked closer to the crying clown. "See JoJo, your friends were on this, so you musn't cry." She said softly. "(Sob) But (Sniff) that won't help me at all!" JoJo started to cry once again. "Oh man! That didn't help at all Mrs. T." Ron said. "I know. She first cried so desperately when she was 3 years old, she didn't want to the dentist that time." Peaches said. "Oh…. You mean cavity issues?" Ron said in a nice grin. "RON!" Both Kim and Mrs. Possible said seriously. Mrs. Kersplatski starts to get really worried for JoJo. So, she started to become serious and called her really sternly. "Joanna-Joan Van Tickle!" Mrs. Kersplatski said in a serious tone. JoJo faced in front of Mrs. Kersplatski, still crying. "(Sniff) What is it, Mrs. Kersplatski? (Sniff)" She asked while crying. "I'm a bid disappointed at you JoJo, crying at a problem that involves your family." Mrs. Kersplatski said. "So why did you say that. (Sniff)" JoJo answered. "'Cause you know there are some people who liked to help you in your problem. Including Kim and Ron." Mrs. Kersplatski said in a nice tone.

"Booyah! That includes me Kim!" Ron said while Kim was a bit marooned on his expression. "R……….(Sob) Really?" JoJo said as some mucus runs down from her nose. She pulled out a handkerchief and clears her nose by blowing. "Really, also you should remember what I told you the time you were accepted to my school." Mrs. Kersplatski reminded. JoJo starts to feel better and remembered what Mrs. Kersplatski is about to say. "(Sniff) That a clown mustn't express his/her sadness in front of the crowd." JoJo said. "A clown mustn't express his/her sadness in front of the crowd? That was deep." Kim said. "Yeah, just like you worried on your dad." Ron said. JoJo stopped crying and starts to wipe her tears off her eyes. Goliath saw his master feeling better. "JoJo!" Goliath said as he jumped into her arms. "Goliath! I'm sorry that I cried. And thanks for reminding me on the only thing that I forgot in the recent years Mrs. Kersplatski." JoJo said in a happy tone. "That's okay. I guess you got your original smile back." Mrs. Kersplatski said. "Oh my little clown is really growing up so fast." Peaches said.

"So JoJo, are you ready to save our dads?" Kim said. JoJo put Goliath down and looked at Kim really determined. "Yep! I'm ready Kim! But first, we must prepare." JoJo said. "Great! So where could we start?" Ron asked.

"The refrigerator?" Ron asked hysterically. The whole group was now inside the kitchen, standing in front of the fridge. "Uh JoJo, are you really sure this is the entrance on the secret lab?" Kim asked the little clown girl. "Of course. Okay…the voice command switch should be here…." JoJo looked at the fridge and saw the switch. She pressed a refrigerator magnet on the right. Then, the door reveals a special voice command console. Peaches were a bit annoyed at this. "I knew my husband was hiding something big!" She said angrily. "C'mon! Are you still angry at him?" Mrs. Possible said. JoJo then took a deep breath and started to speak. "Override access to Dr. Edmond Van Tickle's lab. Name: Joanna-Joan Van Tickle, Dr. Edmond Van Tickle's daughter. Commence full access now."

"Verification: Joanna-Joan Van Tickle. Clear. Welcome to the lab." The computer voice said. The fridge starts to move from one side, revealing an underground lab. "Whoa! I didn't know JoJo can do that." Skeebo said. "Me neither." Trina said. "Well, only three people can enter the lab. Goliath, you should stay here along with Mom and my friends okay." JoJo said to Goliath. "Okay." Goliath agreed. "Kim, Ron, follow me." JoJo said. The two agreed and starts following her inside the underground lab.

Inside, both Kim and Ron saw all the prototype projects and designs from Mr. Tickle's college days. They also saw a computer, used to store all sorts of confidential data. "Whoa! This room is much better than Wade's room." Ron said as he looked around. "Yeah, just focus on the mission Ron." Kim said to Ron. She pulls out the Kimunicator and calls Wade. "Wade, you got to look at this." Kim said. "Whoa! This lab is amazing! I kinda hand to it; Dr. Edmond Van Tickle was amazing." Wade responded. JoJo then took a look on the Kimunicator. "Kim, is that your cyber assistant? I heard about him a few times." JoJo said. "No big. Wade, this is JoJo. JoJo, this is Wade." Kim introduced.

"Hi JoJo, I guess you really are Dr. Edmond's only daughter. Well, I got good news for you." Wade responded. "You mean you found where Shego and Dr. Drakken are along with our dads?" Kim asked. "Yes." Wade said, inside his room typing some coordinates. Back at Circus Town, Kim saw the coordinates on the Kimunicator. "It's in the forests of Circus Town. You are a good locator Wade." Kim said. "Thanks. Also, I got a special present you could use." Wade responded. A package was teleported from Wade's room to the secret lab of Mr. Tickle. It was a special suit, white with some pockets and special gadgets with a hint of red color. "And this is?" Ron said. "This is the Battle Suit Version 2.0." Wade said.

"Wow. A battle suit, now that's exiting Kim." JoJo said in amazement. "It looks like the original Wade, except for the red color, and you know red isn't in this year. So what are the enhancements?" Kim asked. "This suit has improved regeneration function and it has a cloaking feature. But it has a small disadvantage." Wade said. Kim measured it to her body. "It's so small, only a kid can fit in." Kim said smugly. "Sorry, I didn't have your measurements yet." Wade responded. "So now what? How could we fight Drakken without her battle gear?" Ron asked. "She's a sitting duck for crying out loud!" He said hysterically. "Ron, I don't need a battle suit. But in this point, I do." Kim said. "Don't worry, good thing my dad developed this." JoJo said as she gain access to the computer and typed a password. A special case opens on the right side of the lab, revealing a special battle suit. "Whoa! This must be the 'Hercules' Battle Armor. One of Dr. Edmond Van Tickle's earliest creations! I only heard about this on the web." Wade said, really amazed on the suit.

"Kim, I hope you can use this, to save both our dads. It's a prototype, but it will work out when you use it." JoJo said. Kim is really determined because of JoJo. "Thanks JoJo. Let's wear the gear shall we?" Kim said. "Sure!" JoJo agreed. "And Ron, would you get out the lab for a while. It's a girl thing." Kim warned. "Oh…..You mean….Okay. Darn! Girls." Ron muttered as he gets out the lab. At the kitchen, everyone was waiting on the three when Ron appeared. "Mr. Stoppable, what happened to Mrs. Possible and to JoJo?" Skeebo asked. "Well…..they'll be out for a minute." Ron said in a sheepish grin. "Girls." Mrs. Possible said. After a brief waiting, Kim and JoJo came out of the lab, wearing their own battle gear. JoJo was wearing the Battle Suit Ver. 2.0 while Kim wears the 'Hercules' Battle Armor. Everyone was impressed on the reaction. The camera zooms to Kim and JoJo and said: "Okay everyone, let's go."

Meanwhile, back at Drakken's hideout, Mr. Tickle and Mr. Possible were inside an electric rod enforced cage while Drakken looked at them in evil looks. "So Dr. Possible and Dr. Van Tickle, long time no see." Drakken said. "I knew you were behind this Dru. You still can't accept that my Kimmy-Cub foiled you every time." Mr. Possible said in a teasing tone. "You mean this blue wacko reject from the circus is our Dru in college?" Mr. Tickle said confusingly. "AAHHHHH! It's DRAKKEN YOU FOOL! DRA-KKEN!" Drakken said angrily. "Whoa! Don't get your pants fired Dru…I mean Drakken. You should lighten up a bit." Mr. Tickle said. "Oh! Put a sock in it Eddy! You know why my assistant Shego kidnapped you two." Drakken said.

"How? Kill us with your inventions?" Mr. Tickle said teasingly. "That what I about to say!" Drakken said. Drakken the pressed a button on a console on his lair and a big, strange contraption appears in front of them as the two dads looked at the invention. "Behold, the Geoseismic Annihilator!" Drakken said in a successful voice. Mr. Tickle was outraged on the familiarity of the machine. "No way! THAT'S MY GEOSEISMIC GENERATOR! I THOUGHT I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO KNEW THE PLANS!" Mr. Tickle said seriously. "What? That's the Geoseismic Generator?" Mr. Possible asked. "Yes, Except Dru changed stole some of my plans during college, changed its name and made it into a mass destruction machine! You weasel!" Mr. Tickle said in an angry tone. "Oh, so you noticed. Yes Eddy, this is your Geoseismic Generator alright, except it's evil and now destructive." Drakken said. "Yeah, and you know you can't create stuff without asking someone!" Shego said. "She got a point, Dru." Mr. Possible said. "ARRRGH! WHATEVER!" Drakken said while he walks closer to the cage and looked at Mr. Tickle eye to eye. "Well now Eddy, you know I could get something I want." Drakken said in a evil tone.

"And if I refuse!" Mr. Tickle said. "Well, I can get them, directly from your brain! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Drakken said in an evil laugh. Both Mr. Tickle and Mr. Possible were worried on what will happen to them. Fade out to the scared faces of Mr. Tickle and Mr. Possible.

END OF ACT 2


	3. Act Three

ACT THREE:

That night, Kim, Ron, Rufus, JoJo, Skeebo, Trina, Maya, Mrs. Kersplatski and Goliath were now going deep into the forest of Circus Town, riding a fire truck, thanks to Fire Chief Seltzer, Skeebo's father and his fire crew. The destination: Drakken's lab deep in the woods. "Thanks for the lift Fire Chief Seltzer." Kim said to the fire chief. "Well, It's at least I can do after you met my funny clown in the making." Fire Chief Seltzer said. "DAD!" Skeebo retorted. "Hey, are you two were related?" Ron asked one of the fire clown, who turns out to be a girl named Carla, driving the truck "Of course. I am about to get married to a bachelor from another town and going to Bolivia on our honey moon." Carla said. "Wow! Congrats!" Ron said. "Whistle! Nice!" Rufus agreed. "That's fantastic Carla. I hope you have good luck for your weeding." Mrs. Kersplatski said. Just then, she stopped the truck in the narrow path located in the forest. "Well, this is as far as we can go." Fire Chief Seltzer said. "We can't proceed on this narrow path."

"That's okay. We'll walk on this point. Okay everyone, let's walk." Kim said as the others went off the fire truck and start walking in the narrow path. As they walked, everyone was talking about some personal issues. "So let me get this, you wanted to be a famous tightrope performer. I guess it's hard for you at that age." Ron said. "Well, you know my family was good at that performance Mr. Stoppable. So when you and Mrs. Possible did started sawing the day?" Trina asked. "Well, I started in junior high when a collector of cuddle buddies accidentally activated a laser defense grid by accident. Then they somehow typed our website by mistake. After that, Kim deactivates the defense grid." Ron explained. "And the rest is history. It was a typo which made us what you met today." Kim said. "That's neat. I guess you and Ron were having a crush on each other." JoJo said as Goliath portrays it by kissing in air. JoJo looked at the pet lion in a bit angry look. "Sorry." Goliath said. "Well, I guess Goliath got a point." Maya said. "Maya." Mrs. Kersplatski said sternly. "Sorry mom." Maya apologized. After a couple of minutes walking, they finally arrived at Drakken's hideout heavily guarded by some teddy bears. "This must be Drakken's hideout as you said Kim." Skeebo said. "And why are those Teddy Bears were guarding the area?" Ron asked confusingly. "I don't know." Trina said. The Teddy Bears turned around and saw Kim and the group, very angry and somehow deployed their claws. "Oh no. Looks like Drakken made them his slaves." JoJo said, looking at the angry Teddies. "Let me guess, mind control collars?" Kim guessed. "Yup, and if we destroyed the collars, we could free them in their mind control." JoJo said. The teddy bears started to attack. "Kim! They're coming!" Ron said sacredly. "EVERYONE SPLIT!" Mrs. Kersplatski said seriously.

Everyone started to run in different directions, evading the mind controlled teddy bear's attacks. Then, each of them started to attack the teddy bears. Kim started to use her skills as a cheerleader to evade some of their attacks while destroying the collars JoJo also did the same, except she used what she learned from the Circus School. Ron hoverer is running away from the teddy bears until Rufus jumped into one of the bear's back and removed the collar from the bear itself. Goliath secured one of the bears with both of his paws while removing the collar with his teeth. Skeebo, Trina and Maya were doing their best to distract the bears with their best moves, before Mrs. Kersplatski destroyed the collars with her skills. After that fight, the bears were back to normal and free from the mind collar's control. "Well, that does take care of them." JoJo and Kim said. They looked at each other and laughed. "Okay, this is really idiotic." Ron said. "Seriously, but I guess it worked." Maya said. Then one of the Teddy Bears thanked the group for saving them from the mind control. "That's okay. Now to take care of Drakken!" Kim said. The group then went inside the hideout, for some professional style butt kicking, unaware what perils he set to our heroes.

Inside, Drakken was finished on extracting some information from Mr. Tickle, who is strapped on the chair with a data extracting helmet on his head. And now Drakken had the final data on the Geoseismic Generator. "And who said that extraction could be painful." Drakken said. Mr. Tickle was feeling a bit dizzy after some of the information from his brain was extracted. "You won't get away for this, DRU!" Mr. Tickle said, only a bit dizzy. Mr. Possible was looking serious too, strapped on the wall. "You know Kim and Ron will come here and save us. And they'll even foil your plans!" Mr. Possible said in a sharp tongue. "Really? But I guess they will be too late to stop us!" Drakken said as he inserted the final date to the Geoseismic Annihilator's control console. Shego looked at the two. "You know Dr. D is a bit crazy at this, but this is the first time his plans will work." She said. "Good Shego and let the master handles the rest. After I inserted the final data to the Geoseismic Annihilator, I can now create earthquakes all around the world without even leaving this place. Observe." Drakken said as he activates the monitor, which shows the map. Then, the activated the Geoseismic Annihilator and unleashed an earthquake at the Indian Ocean.

The nation of Maldives, it's a bit calm and peaceful at that place until a giant wave starts to approach the nation. Everyone evacuated the whole island until it was been swallowed by the big wave.

Back at the lair, everyone saw the chaos at the monitor. "Those people were almost lost their lives in there!" Mr. Tickle said seriously. "Dru! I think you're crazy!" Mr. Possible said. "Really?" Shego teased. "As you can see Eddy and Mr. Possible, no one! I mean, No one can stop me! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

"How about you had done enough shaking the world Drakken!"

"KIM POSSIBLE!" Drakken said in a shock then he saw Kim and the group. Mr. Tickle and Mr. Possible were relieved, but confused. "Oh my, is that my Hercules Battle Armor? I thought I'm the only one who knew where to hide that? JoJo?" Mr. Tickle said sternly. "Sorry! It was an emergency!" JoJo apologized quickly. "Whoa! Kimmy got a major upgrade! This will be nice!" Shego said in an evil tone. "Kim, I don't like this." Ron sacredly said. "Well you should be! I completed my Geoseismic Annihilator! And you know you can't stop me!" Drakken said. "Well you shouldn't be sure of that!" Kim said. "Oh yeah, I activated the Geoseismic Annihilator to time at 60 minutes until both Middleton and Circus Town is shaken into oblivion!" Drakken said while laughing his evil laugh. "And that means Bye-Bye Bueneo Nacho!" Shego said.

"You're not getting away with this!" Mrs. Kersplatski said. "Yeah!" Both Goliath and Rufus said. "Well, now. Before the Annihilator ticked to zero, I can give you this to fight on!" Drakken said as he pulled the switch. A door opens and countless Synthodrones appeared, overwhelming Kim and the gang. "Synthodrones? Man! I hate them!" Ron said angrily. "Me too. Including the one who played my heart!" Kim said also. "That's not enough. Take a look at this!" Drakken said as he pressed another switch. Then, a giant furry monster appeared. He was a furry creature with somehow having a bit clowny features and wears a mind control collar. "CLOWNFOOT?" JoJo said in shock. "Okay Drakken! You've gone too far!" Mrs. Kersplatski said seriously. "Thank you! Now Kim Possible! You and your friends will be one Sorry Patotie!" Drakken said in an evil voice. Everyone was shocked on what Drakken said until Shego went to him and complained. "Sorry Patotie? Will you say much lamer that THAT?" Shego said angrily. "I was inventing what I'm about to say! You don't have to complain!" Drakken complained. "Duh! Sorry Patotie is not a good line." Shego said. "Fine! We'll discuss this after you eliminate Kim Possible." Drakken said. "Okay!" Shego said as her hands starts to glow and jumped down to face Kim. "Ready To dance?" Shego addressed Kim. "Maybe…" Kim said as everyone became serious. And the battle begins, our heroes started to beat them up one by one as the theme from "JoJo's Circus" starts to play.

Kim starts to attack Shego using her fist while evading some of Shego's moves. Shego then fired some blasts from her glowing hands to Kim, but she easily evaded it. The others were now facing the Synthodrones along with Clownfoot. Trina was using what she learned like Pirouettes and other ballet moves to knock some of the Synthodrones. Maya evaded some of the Synthodrones before she went to Skeebo and team up by firing some cream pies hidden inside Skeebo's hat. "Who-Hoo! This is what I called a true food fight!" Skeebo said. "You're right! Take that, evil drones!" Maya addressed the enemy. Mrs. Kersplatski is using some martial arts move to beat some of the drones down. One of the Synthodrones attacked from the back, but she just predicts its moves and punched it on the kisser. Then, an army of Synthodrones started to charge in front of her. She started to run through the army and stopped. The Synthodrones then noticed their suits were punched a couple of times before they melted into a big puddle as Mrs. Kersplatski turns around. "Whew Now when's the last time I used that move." She said while looking at her pointing finger.

Ron, Goliath and Rufus were running away from the Synthodrones to save their butts. "This isn't really a good idea to face them right?" Ron said as he runs. JoJo then appeared in front of them and said: "Ron! Rufus! Goliath! Get down!" The three did what JoJo said and JoJo charged a powerful blast with her suit and fires it to the Synthodrones, destroying them. But, Clownfoot grabbed her on the collar. Ron, Rufus and Goliath looked worried. "Oh no! Don't worry! We got your back!" Ron said. Clownfoot gave a loud yell on the three, making them terrified. "Yipe!" Rufus and Goliath said as they hugged Ron in fear. JoJo tries to reason with Clownfoot, even she's grabbed by the monster. "Clownfoot! It's me JoJo! You must fight the mind control! Please!" JoJo said. Clownfoot didn't listen, but, deep inside him, he tries to fight the mind control. JoJo's advice echoed through his head a couple of times before she broke free of the mind control, let JoJo go and bbrke the collar that controls him. "JoJo…." Clownfoot said. "That's okay. You were only controlled by Drakken that's all." JoJo said.

One of the Synthodrones tries to attack the others until, Clownfoot yelled at the attacking Synthodrone. He jumped out from his suit naked and starts to run away from the hideout while Clownfoot chases the Synthodrone. Ron looked embarrassed. "Whoa! I guess we didn't see that." Ron said. "I guess so." JoJo said. "Okay, we got to free your dad and Mr. T!" Ron said. JoJo, Goliath and Rufus agreed and went to the two trapped fathers. Ron removes the extraction helmet off Mr. Tickle's head, while JoJo cuts the steel shackles to free Mr. Possible. "Thanks kids." Mr. Possible said. "JoJo, good thing you and Kim rescued us. But we got to stop Dru!" Mr. Tickle said. "Were on it Mr. T!" Ron agreed as he and JoJo went to the control platform where Drakken was standing. On the other hand, Kim was still fighting Shego all across the room. Shego evaded some of the attack and counters them. "Is this what you can do Kim!" Shego sneered. "Not really! You know I got more experience on fighting than you!" Kim said as she fights back. "Really? Well I have to finish you off!" Shego angrily said. Then, she hit her. It was a cruel blow to the jaw; one that dizzied Kim and sent her collapsing. Pain shot through her body and her heart. She rubbed her hand against her face, and noticed blood. She fell further then, with the mix of her wound and Shego's contempt overwhelming her. "KIM!" JoJo said worriedly. "KP!" Ron said also.

"Is that what you have got?" Shego sneered. "I expect more for you Kimmy." and he held up her fist that glowed with an evil black-green color. "Time to say goodbye, Kimberly Anne Possible."

"Kim!"

"Oh yeah! This is the end of Kim Possible!" Drakken said.

"You're………Forgetting………one thing…and you're not going to win! Jump down now!"

"Okay Kim!" Both Ron and JoJo said as they jumped down. Drakken was confused. "What now?" He said angrily.

Kim then kicked Shego on the waist, sending her crashing on the front panel of the Geoseismic Annihilator's Control console, destroying it. Kim then stands up and wiped out some blood on her face. "Don't underestimate a Possible." Kim said. "Booyah! We did it!" Ron rejoiced. "Alright!" Both JoJo and Goliath said. Then, the whole place began to shake and rumble and some explosions were heard. "Uh oh. Looks like this party is over." Mr. Tickle said. "I guess we really did bring the house down." Skeebo said. "Everyone! Get out now!" Kim said. Everyone evacuated the whole hideout as the whole place starts to collapse. Drakken then activated his escape pod and put Shegon inside. Drakken followed and closed the switch. "This isn't the last of us, Kim Possible! Next time, you'll be a big sorry Patotie!" Drakken yelled as the escape pod starts to run and blasts out of the room.

Outside, everyone made it out safe and sound as they saw Drakken's lab gone in flames. They also say Drakken's escape pod. "Great! Drakken escapes!" Ron said smugly. "Yeah, but next time, we'll get him." Kim said. "Looks like we finally rescued our dads Kim." JoJo said. "That's right. All of us did our best to rescue you two." Skeebo said. "Even we did use our skills that we learned." Trina said. "That's nice kids. Well I guess it's all over. My Geoseismic Generator is now gone in smoke." Mr. Tickle said. "Right at you Eddy!" Mr. Possible said. "Well Kids, let's celebrate this victory with a treat in….."

"…Circus Grande Bueno Nacho!" Mrs. Kersplatski said. Everyone returned to Circus Town and went to the newly opened Circus Grande Bueno Nacho. Ron was a bit exited on the place, as well as the food. "Wow! This is the perfect Bueno Nacho! They got Nacos!" Ron said as he eats one. Everyone was eating on their victory. "Well I guess it's not bad saving my husband. Thanks Kim." Peaches said. "Well, I also helped on freeing Clownfoot from Dr. Drakken's clutches." JoJo said. "Right!" Goliath agreed. "Well, all of us were lucky this time." Skeebo said as he eats. "Well Mrs. Possible, I think you can visit us any time." Maya said.

"Thanks. I guess you guys were really live and exited." Kim said. "Including Ron." She added as she looked at Ron, who is having an eating contest with Goliath for who can eat the most Nacos. Mr. Tickle then looked at JoJo. "JoJo, you really proved yourself to be a responsible clown and saved us from disaster." Mr. Tickle said. "Thanks dad. Kim is the one you must be thankful of." JoJo said. "I know." Mr. Tickle said. Then, they heard the song "What's my Age Again?" by Blink 182. All of them saw the band playing in the other side of the restaurant, proving this is the grand opening of the Circus Grande Bueno Nacho. "Wow! Blink 182. Now that's impressive." Kim amusedly said. "More like that Kim." JoJo agreed also. As the music still goes on, outside the Circus Grande Bueno Nacho, the naked Synthodrone was still be chased by Clownfoot, bringing the whole hysteria to a close as the scene fades out.

The End.

About the Author:

Duo Maxwell stories: Toon Backers, The Metal Angel Zeiryu-Oh Saga, Clown of a Cinch, Hoo Da Ley Beldam

Works in progress: The Metal Angel Zeiryu-Oh Saga

Real name: Alester B. Ponaya, born in March 31, 1989. Living in 5 Maliksi St., Jubileevile, Masaya, Bay, Laguna, Philippines. I'm somehow the youngest member of the TTA Fanfiction and I like Japanese Anime. Games I like: Super Robot Taisen, a game created by Banpresto. I somehow working on other episode of the Metal Angel Zeiryu-Oh saga (Which is the longest story ever). I'm now seventeen years old. But I'm turning eighteen this year. Yay me! )

The whole story is fiction. (And I don't have to say that.)

Songs:

"Call Me, Beep Me."

Performed by: Christina Milan

Christina Milan is courtesy of Mir De Soul Records

"JoJo's Circus Theme"

Lyrics: Jim Latham

Arrangement: Jim Latham

Composition: Jim Latham

Performed by: Becky

"What's my Age Again?"

Lyrics, Arrangement and Composition: Blink 182

Performed by: Blink 182

Special Thanks:

Bob Schooley and Mark MaCorkle – for creating the Kim Possible Series and also keeping this Disney Channel Series alive.

Jim Jinkins, David Campbell, Lisa Heart Jinkins, Eric Weiner – The people who created the Playhouse Disney Series JoJo's Circus (Which is still running with new episodes and a new season.

The Big Guys and Disney. Smooch

And to (http/ for the lyrics of the song "What's my Age Again?" Which goes like this:

I took her out it was a Friday night  
I wore cologne to get the feeling right  
We started making out and she took off my pants  
But then I turned on the TV

And that's about the time that she walked away from me  
Nobody likes you when you're 23  
And are still more amused by TV shows  
What the hell is ADD?  
My friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?

Then later on, on the drive home  
I called her mom from a pay phone  
I said I was the cops  
And your husband's in jail  
This state looks down on sodomy

And that's about the time that bitch hung up on me  
Nobody likes you when your 23  
And are still more amused by prank phone calls  
What the hell is caller ID?  
My friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?

And that's about the time she walked away from me  
Nobody likes you when your 23  
And you still act like you're in Freshman year  
What the hell is wrong with me?  
My friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?

That's about the time she broke up with me  
No one should take themselves so seriously  
With many years ahead to fall in line  
Why would you wish that on me?  
I never want to act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?


End file.
